Avira Odinsdottir
by koolgirl1301
Summary: Avira Odinsdottir, younger sister of Thor, spent most of her life on Earth before being sent back to Asguard. What happens when she is sent to help her brother to recieve Loki from Earth? What if she sees someone that was close to her heart? OC / OC


**Hey guys! Just wanna tell ya this is my first Fanfic, so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Avira POV

_"Ave, where are you!" I heard a giggle. "Alright, you won. You can come out now!"_

_I looked under me and saw a redhead with light freckles on his 6 year old face poking through the bushes surrounding my hiding place. He was my best friend, Blaise Romanoff._

_I knew not to listen to him, especially with that silly smile adorning his face. I knew he was going to trick me to coming down after the half a dozen times of me falling for it. Good thing I was prepared this time._

_Looking over the edge of the branch I unleashed my weapon of destruction. Mwahaha! That so called weapon of destruction, my friends, was a water bomb._

_SPLAT!_

_A smile grew on my face; I hit my target right on the head. "Avey, you're so gonna get it!" he yelled outraged. All I could do was laugh at the look on his face._

* * *

_An eleven year old Blaise stood in front of me. I could see my reflection in his eyes, I was crying. I was just told my parents died in a car crash by a drunk. They were on their way back from an opera; it was an anniversary present from Blaise's parents._

_Even though I was told I was adopted, they will always be close to my heart._

_The feelings of sadness washed over making me drop onto my knees. I was so out of it, I didn't realise Riley had gathered me in his arms, his chin resting on my head. When my cries turned to hiccups, I faintly heard Riley the lullaby my parents taught us for when we had nightmares._

_I fell asleep listening to his voice and my humming to the tune._

* * *

_I was thirteen years old, there was fire everywhere. I was scared and could faintly feel Blaise's body covering mine, protecting me from the heat. But that didn't help block out the smoke._

_I was scared, not for myself, but for Blaise. I didn't want him to get burnt but when I look towards the fire I realise the fire isn't burning him. I could feel my breath fading, the smoke was too much._

_"Blaise" I faintly breathed. His head snapped towards me, tears in his eyes. He could tell I couldn't handle it anymore, that I was going to leave him._

_"Don't leave me. I won't be able to handle you leaving me," I wanted to tell him I wouldn't be able to handle it either. I was hard keeping my eyes open and I was getting weaker. Blaise held me like I was his lifeline but I was okay with his tight grip, I didn't want him to let go._

_I could hear him singing the lullaby while rocking me back and forth, as well as feel his tears on my head. The last thing a see is a bright light and a heartbroken scream._

* * *

I shot up in bead, sweat covering me, as the door swung open revealing my brother Thor. "It is alright dear sister, it was just another nightmare," he said as I curled into his side, sobbing. I knew it was a nightmare but it has happened before.

I remember after I 'died', I awoke in Asguard and was told how I was Avira Odinsdottir. I was sent to earth to escape a war with the frost giants with some servants to look after me, those servants were the people I called parents for my first thirteen years. It also explained the lullaby that I was taught; it's a Norse lullaby that was sung to Thor and Loki as a child to help them sleep better.

After that I gained my powers. At the time it was scary but now I think it's funny, as my powers are of what people would think ghosts have. Luminescent glow and everything.

After a year a lost another close to my heart. After Thor was banished, Father went into Odin's sleep my dearest brother Loki died. Loki and I were very close, like two peas in a pod. He loved that saying even if it confused him how us 'midgardians' spoke.

"Was this dream of the bad the same as usual?" Thor asked when my sobbing reduced into hiccups. I didn't trust myself to talk so I just nodded. I heard him sigh from my position on his chest. He knows how much I still miss Blaise even when I don't voice it.

"Come sister, it is time for breakfast. Maybe when you are ready we could go for a quick fly to ease your nerves?" At this I smile. I always loved flying, especially when Thor was with me. If only I had the guts to as Heimdall to go to Earth to check if Riley died in the fire that night. I'm afraid that if I was told he did, I wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

"Now, are you up for a race, first one to the dining hall shall win extra sweets," Thor challenged. As soon as he said the word sweets, I was up and running outside my door. "Hey! That is unitarily unfair!" Thor protested.

"Don't forget to ask for Midgardians sweets. And chocolate chip cookies!" I called back with a giggle escaping my mouth.


End file.
